The Ultimates
by ShiningShadow13
Summary: In a distant dimension, Mobius is still inhabited. It is made up of three large nations. The Otherland. Mobian Earth. And Robotnikland. Here, the greatest of all of any Mobius Dimension heroes fight to free their world from not only the evil of Ivo Robotnik, but others, as well...
1. The Infiltration

The Ultimate's

Chapter One

The Infiltration

The blue hedgehog slowly made his way through the large air vents. Behind him were Miles and Miles' sister, Millie. They both stayed silent, every-so-often peaked out of a vent opening. Miles held a small device in his hand, the antenna of which pulsated with a steady green light. The blonde fox looked at the hedgehog.

"Sonic," he said, "We're four klicks below the Chaos Emerald." Sonic nodded, looking up. There was no way he could jump up that air shaft. He tried to think of a way up, looking for handholds, vent openings, anything. Millie raised her hand, the sniper rifle across her back drawing the eye from her feminine curves. She hated being set aside as 'just another girl'. She had been a fighter from the start, raised with her brother.

"Miles, we could fly Sonic up," the foxette suggested. Sonic gave the two a confused glance. Millie blushed, "Um, it's something we've been working on. If we spin our tails really fast, we can use them like propellers! How do you think we helped make my brother's lab?" Sonic smiled as the two foxes took his arms, spinning their tails unbelievably fast. He felt his feet rise off the ground. Soon, he was floating up the air shaft, carried by the twin foxes. Soon he was at the right exit, which opened to a large, circular room full of flashing lights. Three robotic guards stood around the object in the center, a pedestal with the Blue Chaos Emerald on top of it.

"Damn," Sonic growled, "This isn't going to be easy. Ever since Robotnik got his hands on Ray's power core, his machines have been a lot tougher to deal with." The hedgehog sighed, "At least they aren't Mobians or humans. I couldn't bear to hurt them." Miles nodded, frowning.

"I still don't think Ray was thinking when he set out the generator beside his house. Knothole isn't well guarded, he knows this!" the fifteen year old fox growled, "So Sonic, how are we taking these guys out?"

"I think this kind of room needs the burst in and attack approach," Sonic responded, taking a deep breath, "There isn't any way to sneak around. So tell me when you two are ready, then throw me in through the grate." A few seconds passed. The steady breathing of the twins could be heard as they took deep breaths, preparing themselves for the action about to be taken. Soon their breathing stopped.

"Now!" they both yelled, throwing Sonic into the room. Almost immediately, the robots burst to life, whirring and firing bullets at the hedgehog. He kept swift and quickly ran at the robots, punching through them. Soon it was over. There was no sign of conflict after it was finished. The robots always exploded when they no longer functioned correctly. Sonic quickly grabbed the Chaos Emerald and slipped back through the air vent he had entered from. He landed far below, where Miles and Millie waited for him. Miles gave him a serious look.

"A silent alarm just went out," he said, "I'm picking up a few electromagnetic signals up there, they've no doubt discovered we're here." Sonic nodded, running off down the vent they had come from. He spoke into the communicator bracelet on his wrist.

"Yo, Sal! Send in that extraction team! This'll be a close one!" he yelled. A voice automatically responded.

"Ugh, even at twenty-two, you're still getting yourself into trouble?" the response was a half-laugh, as if she enjoyed the fact that he was a troublemaker. Well, of course she did! Who wouldn't?

"C'mon, Sal, cut me some slack," Sonic teased, "I'll tell you what. When we get back, I'll take you out for some chili dogs." He could hear the squirrel gagging on the other end. Sally HATED chili dogs.

"Excuse me, Sonic," Miles' voice was becoming impatient, "I hate to interrupt you and your girlfriend, but let's focus on getting out, first!" Sonic laughed, grabbing the two foxes' hands and putting on a burst of speed, faster than anyone else should have been able to go. That was true, until they ran out from the air vents to the open Robotnik City. That was when another being cut them off. Sonic let the two foxes go and came to a halting stop. In front of him stood two creatures. A white rabbit and a yellow raccoon with pigtails. He watched them, carefully. Where had they come from?

"So," the rabbit said, his voice cocky and taunting. He looked like he was twenty-four, two years older than Sonic, "Sonny the Hedgehog. We meet at last." Sonic took a step back.

"H-How do you know my name?" he demanded, "Who are you?"

"Why, it's your old friend, Sonny," the rabbit laughed maniacally, "Maurice the Rabbit. Oh, don't you remember me? Your BEST FRIEND! Or have you forgotten the days we spent, on the playgrounds at Green Hill? WHEN YOU ABANDONED ME!" The rabbit looked ready to burst. His face was red and he stood in a threatening position. Then he calmed down, wiping some long hair from in front of his eyes, "Robotnik found me there, waiting for you to show up for my eighth birthday. He told me of your betrayal. Of those two idiots, Ray and Mighty!" Sonic could see tears coming from Maurice's eyes. It had been a long time, but he remembered the rabbit.

"Yo, boys!" a voice came from above, "get ready for a power dive!" The great, green dragon swooped down and picked Sonic and his companions in her claws, lifting them up into the air in seconds. They all climbed onto her back, but Sonic was clearly shaken.

"Thanks, Dulce," he managed, "You really saved our skins." Miles looked at his sister, and the same thing passed through their minds. Who was Maurice? And how did Sonic know him?


	2. Vulpine

Chapter 2

Vulpine's Request

Sonic stayed quite throughout the entire flight home. When they got home, he immediately when to his house and locked the door. Even Princess Sally, Sonic's girlfriend, was not allowed in. He continued his solitude for days, which turned into weeks. It soon became evident that seeing Maurice, who's story was recounted to all of the Freedom Fighters by Millie and Miles Prower, had shocked Sonic. They decided that until Sonic felt better, life would return as usual. However, across the planet of Mobius, in the land named Mobian Earth, a dark figure stood at the peak of Spear Temple. His black coat billowed in the wind. His coat and black jeans kept him warm from the freezing snow. Even without these clothes, he would have been warm, covered in jet black fur. His tail's tip matched the color of the snow. He was a loner. A renegade. A banished prince.

The fox gripped his silver bo staff. It kept his hands warm. Across his back was a pure black sword, and against his side, on his belt, was a silver dagger. He stared at the temple, waiting for the spirit to appear. She had met with him before, along with the leader of the Rebestite Tribe, who lived in the mountains. Soon, a figure of a young, bright orange echidna approached him from inside the temple. A pure black foxette, wrapped in the leather armor of a tribal warrior, followed her. They were both dressed the same, uncovered only at their head, their arms, legs, tail and stomach. All else was covered in heavy leather.

"We have talked much," said Tikal, the spirit. She appeared as a fifteen year old. The girl beside her was Sinia, who was actually fifteen, the fox's age. "And have agreed to assist you." Vulpine almost smiled. He never went by his first name, always by Vulpine. "But, ye must return a favor. Sinia asks that ye help her bear a child." The black furred foxette looked down, blushing.

"I beseech ye," she said, "I have no heir, and I have no lover. I ask not only for your seed, but your love." Vulpine gave her a soft look. It had been the first kind action he'd presented since he was four, when he rescued the slave girl. He took her soft hands in his own.

"I cannot provide ye your requests at this time," he said softly, "I have no citizenship, and no legal way to propose. I am an outcast, so-"

"I care not for what the law says of this," Sinia retorted, "Please, let me be yours." Vulpine shook his head and started walking away.

"When I return, then we shall be-" he started. He was abruptly turned around, and he felt his lips touch Sinia's. She'd just forced him to marry her! A kiss was the sign of the two being wedded in Mobian Earth. She pulled away and blushed, a sad look on her face.

"I already know your plans," she said, "I will not let ye go alone. Not against that evil man."

"I didn't need your help, Sinia," Vulpine sighed, "Please, leave while ye still can." The foxette gave him a defiant look, and drew her bow, cocking it and pointing it straight at his head.

"Make me leave," she said. Though her look was fierce, he saw the fear in her eyes. He could have easily taken her. After what the being, Black Doom, had told him, he was near invincible, skilled in fighting. But he didn't care for that. Sinia was his legal fiancé, and he was not about to hurt her.

"Fine," he told her, sighing, "I wish… Ye were less pushy on such matters." She laughed, putting the bow away and hugging him. He'd known her since they were both two. Se was his closest friend, and he was glad she'd forced him to marry her. He knew he wanted it, he just was too afraid to go through with it.

The two walked down the mountainside, heading west, towards Arthisgad. Their destination was past that, to the Otherland. That was where the base of the man named Ivo was, where they would destroy the evil man, once and for all. He had been providing a chilling challenge since he invaded the land of Mobian Earth twenty years ago. And if Vulpine succeeded, he might just be able to return home with his honor. It was a long way down, and would likely take months to even get to the edge of Mobian Earth, to sail to the Otherland.

"What happened of that one girl, Siri?" Sinia asked Vulpine one night, when they were almost at the bottom of the mountain. He gave her a sad look, lit dimly by their campfire.

"I hear stories," he replied, "Of someone like her. If they are true, I can conclude this story. After I rescued from slavery, she turned to a life of illegal action. Stealing. Violence. But nothing could catch her. She was like a whisper in the wind. Seen by nobody, but definitely felt. Men would wake up in the middle of the night, stripped of their possessions, their windows wide open. On the wall, a single mark. A white tail with a black tip." He looked out from the musty cave they stayed in. "I wonder what would have been different if I had stayed to help her. Befriended her. Maybe her crime streak would not exist."

"Do not blame yourself," Sinia said, scooting closer to her fiancé, "she is lost, and the past cannot change." Noise came from the front of the cave, inducing two turned heads. At the entrance stood two silver creatures. One was a hedgehog, with the head spikes of a marijuana plant, and the other a minx with the same fur, but it looked almost as if around his neck an orange fur scarf was wrapped around him.

"Dammit, Silver!" the minx yelled, "You HAD to make noise!" Silver looked at the minx, innocently.

"Aww, c'mon, Venice," Silver replied, "Didja forget we came for their help? Sheesh! You're too serious, sometimes!" Venice facepalmed himself, then walked towards the couple sitting around the fire.

"Hello, there," he said, offering his hand to the now standing foxes, "I'm Venice, and this is my younger brother, Silver." He indicated the hedgehog, "We came from the future to help you defeat Doctor Robotnik." There was a steady silence for a second. Then Vulpine drew his sword. Quickly, a pulse came from the twenty-two year old minx. The silver sword flew out of Vulpine's hand and clattered against the ground. "Please, let us help you, Vulpine!"

"How the hell do ye know my name?" Vulpine yelled, "and what sorcery allows you of that power?"

"My bro and I were born with it," Silver stepped forward. He gave the two a naïve smile, despite being twenty-one. "And seriously, we're from the future! Please, let us help you." The two brothers stared at the couple. Sinia grabbed Vulpine's shoulder.

"I think we should trust them," she said.

"What?"

"My love, think. We could use all the help we can get on this mission." Vulpine thought her words through, than reluctantly nodded.

"Fine," he said, still facing the brothers, "I concede. But I will keep an eye on ye two."


	3. The Great Power

Chapter 3

The Great Power

The four made their way down the mountain in the morning, and with the help of the two from the future, they made greater time by being flown over obstacles. Soon enough they were into the kingdom of Arthisgad. There, they had to sneak past all people. They decided to split up, and meet each other at the end. On the other side of the world, in Otherland, a black hedgehog paced one of the tallest mountains in Mobius. He stared at one of the surviving cities, which filled him with disgust and hatred.

"For over fifty years those disgusting mortals held me prisoner," he hissed. Black Doom floated beside him, following his gaze, "Soon, father. Soon I will have my revenge." Shadow's hand gripped a semi-automatic machine gun. He fired a shot in the air, getting a taste for the weapon.

"My son," Black Doom rumbled, "I am pleased to know that I can support you in your endeavor." The hedgehog sensed the fear in his father's voice and smirked.

"You should be. Once I'm finished with these pathetic mortals, a new empire shall rise. An empire where I rule, and nothing shall get in my way!"

"Oh, Terios!" a feminine voice called from behind them. A black cat skipped towards them. Her eyes were red, like Shadows, and she had the same black highlights in her fur. She wore a torn up red dress. Unlike her brother, her face was arranged in a wide smile. "Terios, guess what? I found this cute guy down in that Knothole Village place!" Shadow could see the miniature hearts floating from the cat's ears, "Oh my gosh, he had such a cute, fluffy tail! And he can fly! Oh, he's so cute! His name is Ray the Flying Squirrel!" Shadow turned away from his sister, hoping she'll get his point and stop talking.

"A boy?" Black Doom growled, "I forbid you from seeing this boy, Shadia!"

"But daddy!" Shadia whined, "He's a good boy, and I think he likes me!" Shadow moved away from the two, not really caring to partake in the unfolding feud. Instead, he descended the mountain in the darkness of night, hoping to walk through the city's streets and plan his attack. Through the forest, he could hear nocturnal animals. It was peaceful, this. It almost made him sad that he'd be ruining the serenity of this planet. But these mortals had never shown any compassion towards him. Why should he do the same? As he entered the city borders, life came into view. A few people walked the streets, but not many. Of course not, it was near midnight. The only people he saw were doctors, hooligans, or homeless people. How interesting. Things became silent the longer he went through the city. He would savor the feeling when he leveled the towering skyscrapers.

He went past a hospital, and stared at it. It would be no use of them, soon. Their sick would die, regardless, by his army's hands. There would be no mercy. The land would be leveled. Their homes would burn and-

"Excuse me," a perky female voice interrupted his thoughts. Shadow quickly turned around, facing a young, pink hedgehog. She looked directly at him with crystalized, green eyes. "Are you, perhaps, looking for some place to stay?" She twirled her hips as she spoke.

"No," Shadow growled in response, walking away. "Get away from me."

"But sir," the girl persisted, "My name is Amelia Rose, and I work with Vanilla's Home for the Homeless, and I wanted to offer an invitation for you to stay with us!" Shadow paused. He hadn't expected this. Why was this girl being so nice to him? What did she want from him. His face hardened.

"I already told you, I don't need a place to stay," Shadow growled again, trying to walk away once more. The girl ran in front of him, a defiant look on her face.

"Look, bub," she said, pointing a finger at his chest. She got right up in his face, "I'm giving you a chance to start a new life, here. If you turn this down, then you're asking to get robbe-" Shadow had had it. He slapped the girl aside, knocking her off her feet. A scowl came to his face as he glared at her.

"Nobody speaks to me with such disrespect."

"Who do you think you are!?" Amelia screamed at him, standing up. There was a very large hammer in her hands. That wasn't there before, was it? "You big jerk!" She swung it at him, and Shadow caught it in his hand, without even looking. This was interesting. Amelia looked shocked. This must not have been very common. "Wh-Wh-Whaa?" she stammered, "H-How did you…? Who are you?"

"I'm this planet's new conqueror," Shadow said, "Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Conqueror? What are you talking about?"

"I am going to destroy this city, and every other like it. I am going to watch its citizens burn. I am going to laugh as the weak die first, and the strong try to fight. This will be the first city to die. This will be my first vic-"

"But you can't!"

"Stop interrupting me, little girl!" Shadow looked at Amelia with bloody murder, "It's because of this world's lack of compassion that I do this! I will watch this pathetic orb burn!"

"But… But what about the innocents who work their butts off to help others?" Amelia asked. Shadow looked down. He hadn't considered that.

"I'm leaving," he finally said. This time, Amelia didn't stop him. As he ascended back up the mountain, he couldn't help but think twice about what he was about to do. Could he be like the monsters who had invaded the ARK all those years ago, killing the innocent along with the guilty?

"Hey, Terios!" Shadia greeted him at the top, "Have a fun time down there?" His sister giggled at him. "I bet ya found a cute girl down there, huh?" Shadow didn't answer. Amelia Rose… Such determination to stand up for what was right. She was like Maria. Shadow looked up at his sister.

"Yes," he said, "Yes I did." Shadia grinned.

"Oooo! What's her name?"

"Her name is Amelia Rose," Shadow responded, "And I think I have a crush."


	4. White Devil

Chapter 4

The White Devil

Shadow resumed his planning with his father and sister, but his heart just wasn't into it. He was hesitant to destroy the girl. It was queer, the feeling he felt. His sister, Shadia, was convinced he was in love, but he wasn't sure. He was created to be a living weapon; he couldn't feel love, right? He shivered, deciding to focus on his work. Shadow would ponder this later.

On the opposite side of Mobius, in Mobian Earth, a white streak leaped across the Arthisgad City rooftops in the afternoon. She was barely visible, but the guards knew she was there. They just didn't know where. Siri crouched close to the flat roof to avoid detection. This store had the best food. This was life for her, now. Ever since that black fox had been banished. She wished that she could live a nicer life, not based on stealing, but she couldn't. No, she had to, to live. This was the only way. Siri gave a heavy sigh, looking for the closest food cart. Right underneath her was a fruit cart. Saliva came from the white vixen's mouth. Food. She looked around, hoping for a good opportunity.

She spotted a shadow pass in front of the store gate, issuing a response from the guards. About three-fourths of them chased after the shadow, swords drawn. She didn't know what it was, but she was grateful. Immediately, Siri swooped down, tackling one of the two guards left, knocking him out. The other, who stood beside the first, jumped back, startled. Using his hesitation, Siri kicked him between the legs, felling him. She knew from studying their armor that they didn't wear protection, there. As he writhed on the ground, Siri pulled a sack from her white trenchcoat pocket. Quickly, she piled fruit into the sack, looking around every second to see if any of the guards had returned. On the way in, Siri had noticed her rope was gone, so she had to leave through the front gate. As soon as her sack was filled, she took off for the door. The sword on her back weighed her down, but it was her only defense. She peered out the gate, seeing no guards. Perfect. She ran across the street, ducking into an alleyway. She climbed the staircase of wooden crates, leaping back onto the roof of an adjacent building. She fell to her knees, noticing she was drenched in sweat. Her muscles were sore, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Siri opened the bag, looking at her prizes. About a week's worth of food in fruit. There were plenty of apples and oranges. A few lemons and some watermelon. There was a lot more, too. She looked around, standing back up.

"What a day," she huffed, trying to catch her breath before she went back to her outpost.

"So, what have ye gotten?" she heard a deep, raspy voice behind her. She jumped, drawing her sword. Two black foxes stood before her, one a guy, the other a girl. She vaguely recognized the guy. He had rescued her as a cub. Yes, that was it. He'd broken her out of the brothel. He'd been banished for her. "Are ye going to talk, or must I lose hope?"

"I apologize," Siri responded quickly, "I was… Remembering. What is your name? I recognize ye from my past."

"I go by Vulpine," the fox said, then motioned to the girl, "This is my fiancé, Sinia." He paused, "We are heading west to Otherland."

"Otherland!?" Siri exclaimed, "But they tried to destroy us during the Great War!" Vulpine nodded, but gave her a hard look.

"I have heard that Ivo plans to spread his endeavors here, and I propose to stop him," the fox said. His face was calm, but Siri could see he was nervous, maybe even afraid, "Though I am banished, my duty as prince is to protect this land." He turned to Sinia. "And my future wife suggested that I form a small team. We wanted to ask," he turned back to Siri, "If you would like to join us, Siri Grace." The white foxette sat back on the ground, thinking over her options.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "What do I get in return?"

"Your own survival," Sinia told her, stepping forward, "If Robotnik captures this land, he will control the food. He will starve ye out."

"No!" Siri burst, "I can't afford that, sign me up!" She immediately regretted her decision. She had no idea what she was in for. "Just… Give me time to rest." Vulpine nodded, agreeing to let her rest on the condition that she made her way to Port Faber in a week. That would be hard, but Siri had managed worse. The two foxes left her, and she watched them head towards the park. Had they distracted the guards just to talk to her, or was it someone else?


	5. The Beast and the Bat

Chapter 5

The Beast and the Bat

As Siri made her way back to her cot, she couldn't help but think about her decision. To save the world, huh? Would she get money? Power? Fame? She's like money. She could finally have a home, food, maybe a family? No, no family. She didn't need a family. Her old one had sold her to be a slave. Besides, she wasn't content in being just a housewife. She was a fighter. In the distance, she saw Lannodo Flow, the Head General of the king's forces. She wisely kept her distance. She didn't need that trouble.

In Otherland, on a floating island, Knuckles stared at the small city. It was run by his close ally, Rouge the Bat. Though he was uncertain of her allegiance, he needed her help. If the prophesy about him was true, he'd kill Ivo. His mother Gwen, took his shoulder. The priestess gave him a soft smile.

"I spoke to the spirit, Tikal," Gwen said. She had the same red fur, and green eyes instead of his purple. She wore long brown robes, that of a priestess. "She tells me that your training is complete."

"It is, mother," Knuckles responded. "Mother, do you think Rouge will respond? I do not know if I can trust her ally, Blaze."

"I admit, that she claims she came from the future with her protégé, Marine, is queer," his mother agreed, "But Tikal suggests that their intentions are pure. I trust her judgement."

"My people need to be kept safe," Knuckles faced her dead in the eyes, "And I must protect them. I trust you, but forgive me if I keep my eye on those two." He felt the presence of three coming towards him from behind. He turned around to see Rouge, Blaze, and Marine walking towards them. "Please excuse us, mother."

"Of course," she responded, leaving the same way the trio had come. Knuckles stared at Rouge.

"So red boy," Rouge smiled at Knuckles, "We're thinking of raiding one of Ivo's workshops to help get your tech problem fixed. What do ya say?"

"I say don't call me 'red boy', but I agree," Knuckles said, "For too long my people have used knives in a gunfight. It's time we become equal in power with everyone else."

"Good, meet us outside the small Robotnikland town just west of here," Blaze said to them, "Marine, let's go." The two, cat and raccoon, ran off. Both Rouge and Knuckles stared after them.

"I don't trust them," Knuckles said, "I've never even heard of Solaris, but they claim he took them back from time?"

"Why can't you ever stop worrying, Knuxie?" Rouge chided, "Now, about GUN. I've gotten a small group from the old defense group together. I'm thinking of calling it the Anti-Robotnik Council. ARC."

"How did you get those old geezers back together? I thought Ivo forced them all into hiding," Knuckles asked. Rouge looked down and blushed, an ashamed look on her face. He was sorry he'd asked. He liked the bat.

"I did what I had to do," Rouge replied, instantly deciding to change the subject, "Anyway, I hear that Ivo took another blow. That Sonic character from the Freedom Fighters got one of the Chaos Emeralds that power his machines."

"Hm, it seems Sonic is appearing a lot, lately," Knuckles said.

Rouge nodded, smiling, "I've heard that Sonic is Robotnik's number one pet peeve. He'd make a good ally, don't you think?" Knuckles nodded.

"After we raid the town, can you find me where Sonic lives? I think we could get a good alliance, here." Rouge smiled, taking a notepad and writing the request down. She looked at him after she was finished.

"So," she sighed, "How are the Chaotix? Are they enjoying their stay?"

"Vector's been getting on my nerves," Knuckles said, "Let's meet Blaze." They walked towards the staircase behind them. It led to a teleporter that connected to the ground. "Vector is an old friend, but he's so annoying. Always talking about some Vanilla woman. Charmy is no better. He's been trying to hit on some of the women here, and they're getting annoyed.

"Well that's a thirteen year old, for you," Rouge giggled. "Go on."

"Espio is the only one who's useful. He's been gathering information about Ivo and his subjects. Apparently the people in Robotnikland love him. I don't know why, though." Rouge didn't respond. He looked over to see why. She was concentrating on not stumbling down the uneven, underground steps. "Let's get this done. I hate to steal, but this is for the freedom of many."


	6. Who is Maurice?

Chapter 6

Who is Maurice?

Sally Acorn walked around Knothole once more. Nothing had changed, she knew, but it was all she could do. She'd been in charge of watching to see if Sonny had come out. Unfortunately, he hadn't for a few weeks. She sighed, watching Rotor flirt with Millie. That walrus had the biggest crush on Miles' twin. As she walked past the twins' lab, Miles' girlfriend joined her. The little girl was very cute. She was from another planet, and had arrived eight years ago in a spaceship.

"Hello, Cosmo," Sally greeted. Cosmo nodded in response.

"Hey, Sally. Is Sonic doing alright?" she seemed to giggle as she spoke, as if the idea entertained her. A grown man hiding away from the world. But in truth, Sally knew the young girl was trying her best to keep the situation from being awkward. It wasn't out of spite or anything.

"No, not really," Sally replied, "I hope to get him outside, today. Find out just who that Maurice character is."

"Yeah, Miles has been wondering about that," Cosmo replied, "He's been all bent out of shape."

"So am I," Sally frowned, stopping in front of Sonny's house, "I mean, he never told me anything about this guy." She sighed, looking in through the window. She could just see one of her boyfriend's quills off to the side. "I just wish he'd talk to us."

"Don't worry about him," Cosmo said, resting a hand on the squirrel's shoulder, "Right now we should be concerned on finding out where Mina's scouting party went."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sally exclaimed, taking off running towards the center of Knothole. On the way, she passed a few houses and businesses, including Sonia's and Manic's houses. In the middle was her house, which branched off into her personal lab, if you could call it that. It was only a tech center. A base. The headquarters for the Freedom Fighters. It was shaped like a turtle shall, but painted like a giant boulder. That made it harder for Robotnik to home in on them from above. Inside, Ray and Mighty were fiddling with Nicole. She could see their feet underneath the giant computer. On one side was Nicole's handheld device. Sally usually carried the device around with her, but in case of the tuneup, she left Nicole here so the old friends of Sonny could work on her. Behind her, Cosmo had caught up, and was leaning at the doorway.

"Hey, hand me that wrench," Sally could hear Ray, "Maybe if we configure the memory drive, we could allow Nicole here to more easily hack into Robotnik's airwaves." She heard the clanging of small nuts and bolts hitting the concrete floor.

"Ray, could you finish up, soon?" Sally asked, "We need to check Mina's coordinates."

"Mina… Mongoose?" Mighty rolled out from under the machine, "The girl who's been hitting on Sonny, recently?"

"Yes, that girl…" Sally mumbled, trying to not lose her temper. She liked her boyfriend's old friends, but they sure did get on her nerves. "She, Antoine, Bunnie and Honey haven't been seen in hours."

"I thought they went on a scouting patrol along with Tiara," Ray said from under Nicole. He grunted as he presumably worked. "Well, at least that's what Tiara had been saying, earlier."

"You spoke to that girl?" Mighty laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't get bombarded with questions about Sonny. Jeez, he gets all the girls…"

"Enough, guys," Sally said, "Look, are you two finished yet, or not?" Ray rolled out from under Nicole, a wrench in hand and his face covered in oil. The nineteen year old almost reminded her of Miles. And Mighty… Well, she figured he was the brawn. She'd never seen his strength in action, but she'd heard stories.

"Ray?" Cosmo spoke up, "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," the flying squirrel blushed. Miles didn't know it, but Ray had a crush on Cosmo.

"Do you know anything about Maurice?" Ray's face darkened. So had Mighty's. They glanced at each other, than nodded.

"Time to tell." Mighty said, "Find Mina and the others, and then gather everyone out front. If Sonny won't tell you, then I guess we'll have to." The old pair left the HQ, and Sally rushed to the computer.

"Nicole, can you find Mina's signal?"

"Yes, Sally," she responded, "I heard everything. Shall I issue them to return?"

"Yeah," she said, "Get them back, a.s.a.p."

Miles sat hand-in-hand with Cosmo. They'd set up chairs, and Mighty stood up front. Everyone was here. Everyone wanted to know who this 'Maurice' was. Behind him, Miles knew Sonic was peaking at them all from his house. Whoever that rabbit had been, Miles would make him pay for causing Sonic to hole himself up.

"Maurice," Mighty said loudly. There came a quick silence from his crowd. There was a long pause before the armadillo spoke again. "He and Sonny go way back. Way before Ray and I." It was clear to Miles that Mighty was having a hard time talking. "I'll be straight. Maurice used to be Sonny's best friend." A soft murmur could be heard. Miles and Cosmo stayed silent, intensely listening for the next words. Sonic had a best friend before any of them? How was that possible? He'd have to be one or two. Ray picked up where Mighty had left off.

"The rabbit was born in the same town as Sonny. A year before our friend. Maurice was jumpy, quick, and was like a brother to Sonny. And he was just as quick. The two always loved to race. I even met the guy. Boy, was he fast! Maybe… Maybe faster than our Blue Blur, himself…"

"No way!" Miles burst, standing. All eyes were on him. "Nobody's faster than Sonic! Nobody!"

"Let Ray finish, dear," Cosmo pulled her boyfriend back in his seat, "Please, let's not make a scene. Not here…" Ray cleared his throat.

"Do you remember when Ivo took over Mobotropolis?" he asked. There was an uneasy silence. He didn't know about anyone else, but his eyes were glued to Sally Acorn. She stared at the ground, trying not to tear up. Her fists were clenched. "When Sonny, Mighty and me started the Freedom Fighters?" He shook his head, "That was Maurice's birthday. When we had to escape that… Island…" The two up front shivered.

"We think Maurice felt abandoned when Sonny didn't show up for his party that day," Mighty said, turning to Miles, "And that's why you might have seen him with Robotnik. Revenge. Ray thinks that Maurice joined Robotnik to get back at Sonny."

"He always was a vengeful fellow," the flying squirrel added quickly.

"As I was saying," Mighty continued, "We have a problem. Maurice beat Sonny as a kid. Races. Fights. You name it. And as an adult…"

"He could be a superweapon," Sally finished. She was still staring at the floor. "I see. So… We're doomed… Sonny won't come out. His equal is against us. We have no hope!"

"Don't be so sure, cutie," a voice called from the back. Everyone turned to face it. Behind the black cat was the sunset, the shadows on her face hid her features, but it was easy to tell she had red highlights. "I know someone who could help. He's my little brother, Terios!" Her head bobbed up, and a cute grin was on the girl's face.

"Shadia," Ray muttered, "What a surprise."


End file.
